Foxy
Informacje= Foxy (znany również jako Foxy the Pirate) to animatroniczny lis i antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jego lokacja startowa znajduje się za kurtyną w Pirackiej Zatoczce, zza której wychodzi i biegnie w kierunku Biura, aby zaatakować stróża nocnego, jeśli jest zbyt rzadko lub zbyt często obserwowany przez kamery. W przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, Foxy czeka przez chwilę przed rozpoczęciem ataku na stróża nocnego, zależnie od tego, jak często jest obserwowany. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego jest jedynym animatronikiem, który tak się zachowuje. Możliwe, że twórca gry, Scott Cawthon, po prostu chciał dodać do gry animatronika, który nie jest spotykany w późniejszych godzinach częściej, niż na początku. Podobnie jak inne animatroniki, od godziny 12 AM do 6 AM Foxy usiłuje włożyć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby. Wygląd Jak sugeruje jego nazwa, Foxy to duży animatronik – lis z karmazynowym, obszarpanym futrem. Posiada on żółte oczy, czerwone brwi i trzy cienkie kępki włosów na górze jego głowy. W prawej ręce ma hak. Posiada opaskę znajdującą się nad jego prawym okiem, którą rzadko je osłania. Foxy ma na sobie starte, lniane spodnie. Ma dziury, gdzie część jego endoszkieletu jest widoczna. Jego szczęka jest złamana. Tak jak wszystkie animatroniki, Foxy posiada uzębienie. Jednak jego zęby wydają się być najostrzejszymi wśród wszystkich postaci. Przypominają rzeczywiste kły, podczas gdy zęby innych animatroników przypominają ludzkie protezy, albo zęby roślinożerców. Wyróżnia się u niego motyw piracki, posiada kilka złotych zębów. Lokacje Foxy jest wyjątkowym bohaterem w grze, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników (oprócz Freddy'ego Fazbear'a porusza się po wyznaczonej ścieżce. Zaczyna w Pirackiej Zatoczce, najpierw znajduje się za zasłoniętą kurtyną, potem widać jego twarz za kurtyną, potem z niej wychodzi, a następnie zaczyna biec Zachodnim Korytarzem. Jeżeli natychmiast nie zamkniemy drzwi, wbiega do Biura i nas zabija. Zachowanie Foxy podczas gry chowa się za kurtyną w Pirackiej Zatoczce. W miarę postępu nocy, gracz musi co jakiś czas podnosić Monitor. Musi również obserwować Piracką Zatoczkę ani za często, ani za rzadko, aby powstrzymać Foxy'ego przed przybiegnięciem do Biura. Balans może być trudny do znalezienia, jednak jest konieczny do tego, aby Foxy nie zakończył nocy zbyt wcześnie. Fazy aktywności Foxy'ego: # Foxy jest całkowicie schowany za kurtyną. # Kurtyna jest lekko uchylona, pozwalając graczowi na zobaczenie twarzy oraz stóp Foxy'ego. # Foxy wyszedł zza kurtyny i jest schowany w cieniu przed kamerą. # Foxy znajduje się bliżej wyjścia. Czasami tabliczka z napisem "Sorry! Out of Order" zamienia się na "IT'S ME", wiadomość, która prawdopodobnie jest halucynacją. W tym momencie, jeśli Monitor zostanie szybko opuszczony a lewe drzwi zamknięte, gracz może spojrzać na CAM 2A, aby bezpiecznie wywołać animację biegu Foxy'ego. # Foxy wychodzi z Pirackiej Zatoczki i zaczyna biec w kierunku gracza. # Jeśli gracz zamknie drzwi będzie w nie uderzał, co skutkować będzie utratą części energii. Jeśli gracz nie zdąży zamknąć drzwi, Foxy wbiegnie do Biura, co zakończy się śmiercią gracza i porażką. Ciekawostki * Niektórzy gracze uważają Foxy'ego za sprawcę The Bite of '87. * Foxy wychodzi z Pirackiej Zatoczki podczas Nocy 1 ekstremalnie rzadko. Aby to zrobił, gracz nie może patrzeć na kamery przez 1 minutę i 15 sekund. * Może wystąpić bug, w którym Foxy znika całkowicie do końca nocy. * Jeśli gracz zauważy, że Piracka Zatoczka jest pusta ma około 5-10 sekund bez patrzenia na Zachodni Korytarz, aby zamknąć drzwi. Może to znacznie pomóc w przejściu nocy. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem w pierwszej części gry, który może poruszać się nawet wtedy, gdy gracz obserwuje go za pośrednictwem kamery. * Foxy, tak jak Chica, nie pojawia się w halucynacjach. * Inaczej niż w przypadku pozostałych animatroników, ekran nie trzęsie się kiedy gracz zostaje zabity przez Foxy'ego. * Foxy jest jedynym podstawowym animatronikiem, który nie pojawił się w trailerze. Prawdopodobnie został dodany krótko przed wydaniem gry. * Scott dodał w gazecie po 6 nocy (wokół obrazka) informację, że stworzył go podczas jego 24-godzinnego lotu. * Foxy jest jedynym bohaterem gry, którego głowy nie ma za Kulisami, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Foxy został wyłączony, albo wyrzucony. * Animacja śmierci zadanej graczowi przez Foxy'ego może być anulowana, jeśli moc się wyczerpie. * Istnieje teoria według której Foxy ma dobre intencje i biegnie do gracza aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Jego system jest jednak uszkodzony, przez co wydobywa z siebie krzyk. Gracz umiera wskutek zawału, kiedy Foxy wbiega do jego Biura. ** Ta teoria wydaje się być obalona, ponieważ Foxy umie śpiewać. Może to oznaczać,że Foxy chce zabić gracza krzykiem lub jako jedyny animatronik opiera się duszy dziecka i ostrzega nas przed atakiem. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który przebywa w Pirackiej Zatoczce. * Pierwotnie we zamiast niego po Zachodnim Korytarzu miał biec Bonnie. Można to zauważyć w trailerze gry. * Foxy może zacząć śpiewać, gdy jest w Pirackiej Zatoczce. Nie wiadomo, co wywołuje u niego takie zachowanie, lecz wydaje się to robić tylko gdy jest całkowicie zasłonięty kurtyną. * Na samym początku jego jumpscare'a można zauważyć, że ma zamkniętą szczękę, co może sugerować, że tak naprawdę nie jest ona zepsuta. * Kiedy Foxy wbiegnie do Biura, na początku ma zasłonięte oko, a na monitorach przed graczem widać jego rękę. * Kiedy Foxy biegnie korytarzem, możemy zdjąć i założyć szybko kamerę. Nie zobaczymy wtedy obrazu. * Istnieje bug, gdzie otwierając lewe drzwi krótko po dobiegnięciu Foxy'ego do nich można nadal usłyszeć uderzanie w drzwi. * Istnieje błąd, gdzie możemy "zabić" Foxy'ego. Wystarczy w idealnym momencie zamknąć drzwi, kiedy Foxy biegnie Korytarzem, co skutkuje całym dźwiękiem jumpscare'a, ale nie kończymy gry. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który podczas jumpscare'a nie atakuje nas blisko twarzy, prawdopodobnie chce nas zabić krzykiem, od którego gracz umiera na zawał. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Oryginalne Animatroniki